vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
炉心融解 (Roshin Yuukai)
Meltdown (炉心融解 'Roshin Yuukai', literal translation "Nuclear Fusion") is one of Rin Kagamine's biggest hit songs with numerous remixes, versions and parodies. The song was composed by Iroha-P (music) and kuma (lyrics). In the video the song's logo was done by Shirou miwa, the little Rin's was designed by URAHANABI and the movie was illustrated and animated by Nagimiso.SYS. *NicoVideo Broadcast (Taken Down) *Nicovideo broadcast (Re-Uploaded With Changes) *Youtube Broadcast (Old PV) *Youtube broadcast (Re-Uploaded PV) Background There are various interpretations of this song. The PV can be literally interpreted as Rin jumping into a nuclear reactor to commit a martyred suicide or figuratively as Rin trying to get rid of her past or to purge herself of her sins, and leave it behind in order to grow up and become an adult. Iroha says the lyrics and video represent conflicts of inner psychological world. In the video, Rin jumps into a reactor core/nuclear reactor and chokes someone, possibly to death. The little Rin stands for innocent childish mind inside her. The choking scene symbolizes erasing her past self and starting anew.. Iroha’s Blog The Controversy There was a controversy over the video related with the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking. Taking advantage of the Vocaloid Ranking's score system, the people made dummy accounts and put the song one their MyList, just to increase it score in the ranking, making it to stay in the top 20 indefinitely.Though Iroha-P asked to the viewers to stop the illegitimate scoring, it did not end and in retaliation, Iroha deleted the video from his account and put it up on Nagimiso.SYS's. This disqualified the video from being in the Rankings as one of the requirements is that the original composer must submit it. This raised the awareness of the cheating behind the Rankings. The score system of the ranking was modified, thus taking many long-lasting regulars such as Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu, Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru, and World is Mine off the list altogether. The new PV put up on Nagimiso.SYS's account features several touched-up areas including a different-looking reactor, new countdown text, and added detail in certain scenes. Japanese and Romaji Lyrics Derivative Works Asami Shimoda's Cover Hard R.K. mix 炉心融解　-NitamagoMix- 【リ ミック ス】 Meltdown Naoki Mix Meltdown Junk Arrange Ryu☆'s Remix Cosplay PV Arrangements ロリ誘拐 / Loli Yuukai (Loli Kidnapping) A Meltdown's parody with a Lolicon twist. This parody song proved to be quite popular receiving various Covers and PVs. Lyrics *Japanese Lyrics - 初音ミク Wiki Derivative Works konakona ｙ's PV (Kaito Cover) ジャシー's PV (Kaito's Cover) 御兄誘拐 / Onii Yuukai (Big Brother Kidnapping) A parody song and a sort of answer song to the Kaito's version of Loli Yuukai. On this versions the roles are swapped and now Kaito is the sexually harassed. Rin, Miku and Luka had been obsessed with Kaito, each one caressing their own fantasies of what do with Kaito. Although at the beginning they competed between them, when they saw that their individual approaches and attempts didn't work decided put aside and joined forces. That night, the girls sneaked into Kaito's bedroom and kidnapped him for locking him up in a hidden room for their "personal amusement". Despite the Kaito's disappearance no one seemed to noticed or care about it. The girls excuse themselves saying that "it was an accident" and the song ends with the girls doing a visit to the room where Kaito is locked in. The song was well received, winning a place on the weekly ranking staying on the top 5 during two weeks (#118, #119). Lyrics *Japanese Lyrics - 初音ミク Wiki Other Parodies Naked Meltdown Evildown External Links *Project DIVA Arcade / Dreamy Theater 2nd PV **Youtube Broadcast **Nicovideo Broadcast *Concert: **「ミクの日感謝祭 39's Giving Day Project DIVA presents 初音ミク・ソロコンサート～こんばんは、初音ミクです。～」's 炉心融解 - Youtube Broadcast Gallery References Category:Vocaloid Original Song Category:Targets of Plagiarism or Controversy